Love and Basketball
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: This is a liley oneshot, and Lilly and miley are playing basketball when their feelings for eachother might slip, do they like eachother as more than friends?


**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

Love and Basketball

Lilly and Miley were at the park playing basketball, it was 9:00 at night...

This is how a lot of their weekends were spent at night. They loved the cool air and they had the park all to themselves to have fun and laugh and joke about things, and best of all put off all the worries about school and homework and boys off untill monday.

Weekends at the basketball hoop were the highlight of Miley's week. When people asked them why they spent their weekend there she said all of the above that I just explained... except for the worrying about boys... Miley didn't like guys. She liked one person and she loved meeting them here... Seeing them land their skateboard, take their helmet off, and shake their hair so that it wasn't all messed up... and finally, walk over to her and say that familliar hello that made miley's heart melt. "Hey miles. Pass me the ball." Lilly said, dressed in her baggy shorts and slightly tight shirt, with a hat perfectly positioned sideways. Okay, so it wasn't really that much of a unique hello, but, it didn't matter it was just the voice that said it, it could lift Miley out of any bad mood... and to look up and see that smile... it made it all worth the waiting since Lilly was always late.

"Here, Lils." Miley said as she smiled and passed Lilly the ball. _Wow she looks cute, maybe I should tell her this time, last time I almost did but chickened out, maybe I should just do it and get it over with.I'm pretty sure she'll understand, even if she doesn't like me back. _Miley thought as she watched Lilly dribble the ball and make a perfect swish. But her thoughts were interrupted when Lilly started talking to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Lilly said, looking a Miley as she held the basketball by her hip. "Yeah sure." She said, hoping maybe Lilly would ask her out, but knowing that there was a very tiny chance of that happening... "Do I look gay.. I mean.. Well.. that's probably a weird question to ask out of the blue, but today Amber and Ashley said that it's obvious that I'm gay because I wear tomboyish cloths and skateboard and I'm constantly playing basketball..." Then hesitated a little bit but it was obviouse there was something else she had to say...

" And that I'm constantly playing with you..."She paused and her eyes got wide wide before yelling, "**Basketball...** I mean constantly playing basketball with you, yeah that's what I meant." She laughed nervously, hoping Miley wouldn't think she was perverted or something. because she did want her But she wasn't about to say it unless Miley came right out and asked. She could never lie to Miley...ever.

Miley grabbed the ball from Lilly, and dribbled it a bit... _hmmm, let's see what I can get out of this converstion..._ " Well..." She said pausing to take a shot, throwing the ball into air and raising her right foot behind her. "Are you gay?" She asked as the ball came back to her. "That wasn't the question Miles." Lilly said grabbing the ball from her sticking her tongue out jokingly as she made a shot off the backboard and into the hoop. "Well, if you I answer your question will you answer mine?" Miley asked as she watched Lilly, wondering why she was so good at basketball and how she got that good at it. " Okay fine.." Lilly groaned, _She's gonna know eventually anyways, but if she doesn't make a big deal out of it maybe she likes you back then you can play with her all you want... haha kinda ironic I didn't want Miley thinking I was a perve but I kinda sound like one in my head, funny how that works out._

"Well, I don't really know. I didn't know gay people had a certain look to them, I never noticed if they did. I mean my cousin is gay and they look just like everyone else...so i guess the answer is no, you don't look gay... Now answer the question... are you?" Miley said as Lilly passed her the ball. " Wanna play horse?" Lilly asked. "Yeah sure, but this doesn't mean you're changing the subject." Miley said as she threw the ball and made a swish. Lilly stood in Miley's spot as Miley handed the ball back to her. " Well, What if I am, would you think of me different if I was?" Lilly said as she missed. "H.. and no I would still think about you the same...Are you or what?" Miley asked, taking a three point shot this time, bouncing it off the backboard as it went in.

"You don't think it would be weird having a gay friend... I mean wouldn't you be scared that I was gonna hit on you or something?" Lilly asked right before she said a very naughty word, because she missed again. "Ho... Would you please tell me?" Miley said as she grabbed the ball from Lilly, dribbled it a bit and shot making this the third shot in a row without missing, wow, she was in the zone this never happened before. "Hey, don't call me a hoe cause I might be gay." Lilly said jokingly as she missed for the third time... she had the hardest time concentrating with this gorgeouse person asking her all these questions.

"Fine then.. and I wouldn't care if you hit on me cause I'd take it as a compliment... Hor.. " Miley said as she giggled. Lilly gasped, " Miles who told you about that? Oh man I bet it was that new girl, I told her not to tell anybody what we did the closet that day." Lilly said, teasing Miley because she knew if she did it would keep her distracted and it was keeping her from having to tell Miley yes or no. "Come on Lilly,pleeeeease?" Miley begged as she made amazingly made the fourth shot in a row, as hard as it is to believe... _Wow, Lilly's my good luck charm..._ Miley thought as she watched Lilly catch it and Lillys shirt went up a little bit exposing the skin between her pants and the bottom of her shirt.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Lilly said as she missed and sat down in the middle of the court. "Um, Lilly... we still got one letter left." Miley said looked at her bestfriend... They were looking at the ground and her hair had fallen over her face, so she couldn't see their expression."The E is silent so I don't think it Should count." Lilly said, as Miley sat down next to her. She looked at Lilly and tucked Lilly's hair behind her ears... " Lilly, I think you're being silent... well, actually I'm being silent to, in a way, and every moment of silence counts between us." Lilly stood up and started to dribble the ball as her face got red, she really didn't want to tell Miley... but on the other hand...

"Lilly, I'm gay if it helps any..." Miley said, interrupting Lilly's thoughts. Lilly caught the ball and turned to face Miley. Miley walked towards her and put her hands over Lilly's on the ball, she leaned in and kissed Lilly on the lips. She pulled back and said, "I couldn't help it.. and I...well... I think you're cute...and I hope you like me too... I know you never answered me but...I just hope that it meant yes otherwise... I'm babbling for nothing.. and that would be embarrasing.. and I ju-" Miley was cut off by Lilly who had dropped the basketball and grabbed Milley by the hips and pulled her into a kiss.

Lilly was never late to meet Miley for basketball again.

**Authors's note: I know I should update my other story but I just had this one pop into my head and I love leaving a nice cliffhanger here and there it's fun : )**


End file.
